


Lindòrea - Piccole Storie Smarrite

by TheRealJeanGenie



Series: Lindòrea [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Tros never happened
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Racconti, momenti, parole. Tutto ciò che è rimasto fuori da "Lindòrea".Non solo Rey e Ben. Ma soprattutto Rey e Ben.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Lindòrea [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481399
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Torrente

**Author's Note:**

> Mentre scrivevo Lindòrea ero decisa a completarla prima che The Rise of Skywalker uscisse.  
> Mi dicevo che c'era il rischio che il film potesse inconsciamente influenzare il finale che avevo scelto.  
> E che, comunque, anche se la vera storia sarebbe stata quella del film, avrei fatto del mio meglio per dare a Rey e Ben il finale che meritavano.  
> Sappiamo tutti come è finita.  
> Ho intenzione di toccare TroS. Ho intenzione di sistemare le cose . Ho intenzione di portare i "miei" Rey e Ben in quel mondo, anche solo per un istante perché smettano di avere rimpianti per le scelte mai fatte.  
> Ma non subito.  
> Adesso voglio solo tornare dove la Luce e l'Oscurità si incontrano e aprire altre piccole finestre per chiunque abbia amato la mia storia.  
> Vi voglio bene.

**Universo:** Lindòrea

 **Setting:** Naboo. La foresta.

 **Timing:** Rey continua il suo processo di guarigione fisica e mentale dopo avere rischiato la vita su Tatooine.

 **In scena:** Rey e Ben

\- - -

  
_Segui l’istinto. Lasciati guidare dalla Forza._

Lo scorrere dell’acqua l’aiuta. L’aria sul viso la calma. È tutto perfetto. Naboo è un posto magnifico per meditare, potenziare i propri sensi, comprendere e capire. Per guarire.

Non dovrebbe distrarsi. Eppure i patti sono stati chiari da subito. Quello è il suo spazio. Lui non ha il diritto di invaderlo. Un’ora per sé. Senza seccature. Prima o poi ricominceranno il loro infinito duello, anche se ormai lo stallo si sta protraendo da talmente tanto tempo che Rey non crede più all’ipotesi di una fine.

Ma questo non vuol dire che debba trascurare il proprio addestramento. Non ha più un maestro e deve pensarci da sola perché Ben Solo sembra preferire il suo nuovo allievo, così giovane e adorante.

_E senza ferite invalidanti._

Però sarebbe un gesto gentile da parte sua lasciarla stare almeno per un po’. Invece ha deciso che quel punto del fiume è ideale per le sue abluzioni. Ogni scusa è buona per darle fastidio. Deve temere davvero tanto l’idea che lei diventi la più forte tra loro due. E quella è la sua spada laser, abbandonata con incuria tra l’erba.

Le ci vorrebbe un attimo per prenderla e farla finita. Ma perché disturbarlo mentre scuote la testa per liberare i capelli dall’acqua? Le gocce che le arrivano addosso sono perfino piacevoli.

E non è male vederlo sorridere quel tanto che basta per vedergli sparire quell’espressione corrucciata dalla faccia.

Quindi va bene. Che se ne stia lì, disarmato e con la guardia abbassata. Lui, che crede di poter controllare tutto.

“Il primo che finisce a terra prepara la cena” dice lanciandogli un’occhiata.

“Cos…” è l’unica sillaba che lui riesce a pronunciare prima di ritrovarsela addosso.

Ed è magnifico vederlo perdere il controllo, sbilanciarsi e finire a terra.

“Ho vinto” gli fa notare pesandogli addosso e afferrandogli le braccia.

“Quanti anni hai? Tre?”

“La prossima volta rispetta i miei spazi.”

Ogni tanto dimentica quanto siano belli i suoi occhi. In quel momento non è così fortunata. E perché è così serio, adesso? Non le piace quell’espressione. Sembra quasi che provi fastidio. Si rimette in piedi lasciandolo andare. Finisce sempre nello stesso modo, con il silenzio e l’incomprensione.

_Se solo…_

“Va bene, bambina di tre anni. Cosa vuoi per cena?”


	2. Di un'altra pasta

**Universo** : Lindòrea

  
**Setting** : Tatooine. La Cantina di Chalmun.

  
**Timing** : Siamo subito dopo il catastrofico bacio tra Rey e Kylo. Indecisa se andarsene o no, Rey decide che l’opzione “porto il mio allievo a prendersi una sbronza” non è poi così male.

  
**In scena** : Rey e Han Kirstis (sì, il ragazzino ha un cognome). Ma Kylo Ren aleggia nell'aria.

  
**Note** : Ispirata in modo malsano a [QUESTO DISEGNO](https://zuziako.tumblr.com/post/174086158604/so-my-husband-got-me-a-painting-for-my-birthday)

**Di un’altra pasta**

_“Ed ella si perse fra le sue forti braccia mentre la luce del tramonto faceva da cornice al vortice di passione che li afferrò senza scampo trascinandosi in un folle turbinio d’amore.”_

“Oh, ti prego. Leggi ancora! Non lasciarci così!”

  
“Sì, vai avanti! Arriva al punto in cui si baciano!”

  
Le tre ragazze al tavolo accanto al loro iperventilano come imbecilli e sbavano su un libercolo di quart’ordine che scorrono su un datapad scassato.

  
In dodici anni di vita Han Kirstis non ha mai visto delle tali cretine. E stonano davvero tanto con l’atmosfera da uomini duri di quella bettola su Tatooine.

  
Per fortuna Rey è di un’altra pasta.

  
“Ma le senti?” le dice versandole da bere. “Sono davvero stupide, vero Rey? Rey? Che c’è, ti sei incantata?”

  
“Eh?” La ragazza di Jakku vuota il boccale. “No, niente. Pensavo.”


	3. Alba Binaria

**Universo** : Lindòrea

 **Setting** : Tatooine

 **Timing** : Tra l’ultimo capitolo e l’epilogo. Qualche mese dopo la battaglia di Garel

 **In scena** : Rey e R2-D2

 **Note** : Questa l’ho scritta a giugno. Il fatto che ricordi in modo inquietante il finale di TroS è solo una brutta coincidenza. Ma qui Rey sta cercando Ben. Che è vivo e vegeto. E lei non ha nessuna intenzione di farsi chiamare Rey Skywalker. Non ne ha bisogno. 

\---

Rey depone delicatamente la bestiola tra le rocce ruvide e roventi e la vede zampettare via, grata, sulle otto zampe snodate e irsute.

Ha dovuto fermare R2, prima che la riducesse in poltiglia di aracnide, schiacciandola involontariamente con suoi arti tozzi, mentre era in cucina.

  
È strano come ogni forma di vita le appaia imprescindibile, ora. 

  
Si volta prima di rientrare nell’abitazione abbandonata dei Lars ad osservare i due soli gemelli che sorgono. 

  
Sono perfetti solo perché mantengono da sempre lo stesso percorso parallelo ed equidistante. Esistono, pulsano e si muovono solo perché sono stati generati da una volontà che li ha voluti uniti. Rey sorride preparandosi ad attendere ancora.

  
Lei e i droidi resteranno su Tatooine finché non cambia la stagione, poi partiranno verso una nuova meta e attenderanno ancora che lui li raggiunga.

  
Non ha bisogno che qualcuno le dica che le sue sono solo illusioni. Che lui è morto dopo l’ultimo scontro. Che non si possono violare le leggi che regolano l’esistenza umana.

  
Lei sente il suo respiro, le sue parole, a volte perfino le sue dita gentili sulla pelle. 

Lei lo ha sentito combattere all'unisono con la sua anima.

Per questo, ogni vita è preziosa. Perché ogni vita potrebbe portare con sé una particella di Forza proveniente da lui.

  
Lui che, da qualche parte esiste ancora.

Perché lei è come uno dei due soli di Tatooine. Non potrebbe esistere se l’altro non viaggiasse al suo fianco.

  
Ma lei vive e respira, quindi per lui deve essere lo stesso e presto si ritroveranno.

  
Ha viaggiato a lungo, ha visitato i posti che a lui sono più cari, ha raccolto informazioni, testardamente, caparbiamente, senza arrendersi mai. “Sì, un uomo alto, con i capelli neri e una cicatrice sul viso…” ha chiesto e ripetuto dozzine di volte. Ma ha sempre saputo di dover semplicemente aspettare il momento più giusto. La prossima tappa vedrà sorgere altri due soli gemelli e lì lei aspetterà ancora. Aspetterà il tempo necessario perché lui la trovi. E sarà così, perché sente la sua vita pulsare forte e tenace, lassù, da qualche parte. Forse lui sta osservando un’altra alba binaria. Forse lui sta aspettando il suo arrivo.

  
Va tutto bene. Sono su un’orbita perfetta. Insieme. Presto potranno di nuovo sorgere mano nella mano come due soli. 

  
Con un’assoluta calma nel cuore, Rey si prepara ad andare incontro a un nuovo giorno. 


	4. Emozioni

**Universo** : Lindòrea  
**Setting** : Garel. Il settore minerario.  
**Timing** : L'ultimo capitolo. La battaglia finale. Quella in cui l’eroico Dameron distrugge il suo caccia, schiantandosi.  
**In** **scena** : Poe Dameron e Ben Solo. Rey viene citata e ci sono accenni a Kes Dameron e Shara Bey.

  
**Emozioni**

Quando Poe Dameron vola quella che sente è _calma_. Non sa se per i suoi compagni sia lo stesso. Troppe volte ha sentito parlare di adrenalina. Per lui, invece, là fuori, tutto si mette a scorrere al rallentatore e i secondi si dilatano permettendogli un controllo della situazione che altri possono solo sognare. La maggior parte della gente lo considera un pazzo spericolato. Poe Dameron sa bene che non è così. Lui vola semplicemente a un altro ritmo.

  
Quando, inaspettatamente, Poe Dameron perde il controllo, allora scopre cosa sia l’ _agitazione_. Mai paura. La paura ti tiene vivo, ma a volte è nociva, soprattutto se si trasforma in panico. Calcoli rapidi si accavallano nella sua mente finché tutto si riduce a un impatto violento e a una scarica di dolore fisico. È un’esperienza che si ripete fin troppo spesso. E Poe Dameron sa di essere estremamente fortunato. Un altro, al suo posto, sarebbe già morto una decina di volte.

  
Quando sente due braccia forti che lo tirano fuori dal suo caccia in fiamme, mentre la battaglia continua a imperversare su Garel, Poe Dameron prova _nostalgia_. Sa bene che si tratta di un’emozione assurda, in un momento come quello. Che dovrebbe pensare al fatto che non riesce a muovere il braccio, che ha una scheggia metallica piantata nella spalla e ad altre cose poco piacevoli. Invece si ritrova a pensare a Yavin 4. Al suo albero preferito, nel cortile di casa. A suo padre, a sua madre. E a Rey. All’improvviso e senza alcun motivo. A Rey che lo salva da un altro schianto, mesi prima, su Concord Dawn. Rey, così enigmatica e sola. 

  
E l’uomo che lo ha salvato gli ricorda lei. Il che è assurdo. Non si somigliano. È un tizio fin troppo alto, con la faccia da canaglia e una giacca di pelle. E lui è sicuro di conoscerlo. Ne è davvero sicuro. Eppure non ricorda, per quanto si sforzi. _Come se…_ come se fosse sotto una sorta di incantesimo che gli impedisce di collegare la sua faccia a una qualunque memoria. Ma non importa. Perché Poe Dameron ora prova una sensazione di _pace_. La stessa che gli trasmetteva Rey. E non gli interessa davvero scoprire se abbia già incontrato quell’uomo, prima di allora. Perché sa che tutto andrà bene. Lo guarda allontanarsi e sparire nei fumi della battaglia, così come un giorno è scomparsa Rey. _Tutto andrà bene._ Non può essere altrimenti. Sorride nonostante il dolore. Guarirà. Ricominceranno. Ricostruiranno. E non saranno soli. Mai più.

  
“Che la Forza sia con noi…” dice ridendo e continuando a ripeterselo. _Tutto andrà bene._

E quella che sente è _serenità_.


	5. Dovremmo farlo anche noi

**Universo** : Lindòrea. Ma, volendo, e con un po’ di ottimismo, si può piazzare nel canone. Perché Rey lo farà tornare, giusto?

  
**Setting** : Orondia. 

  
**Timing** : Qualche mese dopo l’epilogo.

  
**In scena** : Ben e Rey. Qualche personaggio pittoresco che fa cose pittoresche. E zia Sola Naberrie citata a più riprese .  
___

**Dovremmo farlo anche noi**

Rey ha detto “Primo o poi dovremmo farlo anche noi.” Con leggerezza. Come se non avesse importanza. E poi ha aggiunto. “Andiamo fuori. Voglio vedere il cielo.”  
Perché Rey riesce a entusiasmarsi anche per un posto orribile come Orondia, per il suo cielo viola, per i quattro gatti che bazzicano intorno alla stazione di rifornimento, per il matrimonio improvvisato a cui hanno assistito mentre cenavano nell’unico punto di ristoro.  
“Una cacciatrice di taglie e un meccanico. Guardali. Due duri come loro. E sembrano due bambini. Guarda come si tengono le mani. Sembra una cosa bella. Prima o poi dovremmo farlo anche noi.”  
Non c’è niente di bello in quella cerimonia improvvisata, nelle facce da galera scelte come testimoni, nel vecchio ufficiale con più anni che denti che ha officiato come se fosse ancora a bordo della sua corazzata, nella tovaglia che la donna si è messa addosso per simulare un mantello, nei tentativi dell’uomo di pettinarsi con le dita.   
Eppure ha ragione Rey. È tutto perfetto. Anche lei che dice “Prima o poi dovremmo farlo anche noi.”  
_Prima o poi_.  
Ben Solo si è chiesto se quello non fosse il momento giusto per dirle che da due settimane standard tiene in tasca due anelli. Due anelli in aurodium. Semplici ma preziosi quanto basta.   
Si è sentito abbastanza ridicolo. Lui e Rey ne hanno passate troppe. Hanno sconfitto perfino le leggi della vita e della morte, sono gli ultimi di una stirpe millenaria e spetta a loro trovare altri Force Users per tramandare il sapere dei Jedi. Per questo sono finiti su Orondia. Rey è sicurissima di avere sentito una vibrazione che li condurrà a un nuovo potenziale allievo.  
Ma, per il momento, non hanno trovato nulla di simile a un apprendista. Solo due tizi un po’ strani che hanno deciso di sposarsi.  
Gli servirebbe un po’ di coraggio per chiedere a Rey “Eri seria? Pensi davvero che dovremmo?”  
Ma non sa esattamente dove trovarlo.  
Lei canticchia mentre sistema le coperte sul suolo pietroso, incurante del freddo. Se ha deciso che vuole guardare il cielo per tutta la notte, niente potrà farle cambiare idea.   
Ben la raggiunge sotto la stoffa termica e la attira a sé circondandole la vita con le braccia.   
“È pazzesco. Ha delle sfumature bellissime. E guarda quante stelle…”  
È sorprendente come riesca a entusiasmarsi ancora alla vista delle stelle. Nella loro vita sono uno spettacolo più che frequente. Ma lei è fatta così. È come se dialogasse con ogni elemento che la circonda. Ben solleva gli occhi verso il cielo, provando un improvviso senso di nostalgia. Se fossero in un bel posto come Naboo sarebbe più facile. Ora che ci pensa, dovrebbero proprio tornare su Naboo. Dopo la loro unica visita hanno promesso di non restarne lontani a lungo. Sorride pensando alla sua prozia. Sola Naberrie, sorella maggiore di Padmé Amidala. Una donna minuscola e rugosa, con una tempra d’acciaio. Che ha detto loro che uno dei suoi più grandi rimpianti è di non aver potuto organizzare il matrimonio di Padme. Che sua sorella avrebbe meritato di meglio di una cerimonia segreta. E di affidarsi a lei nel momento in cui avessero deciso che era ora di mettere la testa a posto, facendo sprofondare Rey nell’imbarazzo.   
“Eri seria?” le chiede alla fine. Perché dovrebbe esitare? Sono passati attraverso esperienze più spaventose.  
“Riguardo a cosa?” chiede lei.  
Con lei diventa sempre tutto complicato. Forse davvero era una frase senza importanza. “Al fatto che dovremmo sposarci.”  
Rey non risponde, ma la Forza intorno a lei vibra come una pioggia di scintille. Ben lascia che la sua mente le offra l’immagine dei due anelli di aurodium, di Naboo, di zia Sola che le dice “Torna a trovarmi, bambina.”  
“Vuoi… davvero?” Rey esita, come se avesse paura. Percepisce la sua incredulità. Eppure quello che sta succedendo è la semplice conseguenza del loro vissuto.  
“Penso di sì. Penso proprio di volerlo. Penso che dovremmo tornare a Theed e lasciare che zia Sola si diverta a organizzare per te un matrimonio degno di una principessa.”  
Lei ride. Non sa se lo stia prendendo sul serio. Forse preferirebbe davvero una bettola da due soldi, come scenario.   
“Non ti crederò finché non me lo chiederai in modo diretto” gli risponde.  
“Va bene.” Ben cerca una frase efficace. Qualcosa di profondo come “Ti amo da sempre e voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te.” Qualcosa di serio. Qualcosa di molto romantico.  
“Rey… vuoi sposarmi e rendere la mia prozia la donna più felice della galassia?”


End file.
